Illness
by Alucard's Bane
Summary: Alucard suddenly falls ill and Integral tries to figure out what is wrong with him....while trying to take care of him at the same time. some OOC and slight fluff in light doses. AxI COMPLETE! OMG!
1. Chapter 1

Sick

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouta Hirano...erm, I mean, his works.

Summary: Alucard becomes myseriously ill...AxI...yay!

AN: Hello again! huahahaha. This is prolly going to be a multi-chapter! And thanks to succubus J for the romanian :P

Integral shot up in bed, cold sweat running down her face as her hand flew to her fluttering heart, which was trying to thump its way out of her ribcage and onto her white satin sheets. She ran a shaky hand through her sweaty hair and turned her bloodshot gaze to the alarm clock, it read 2:43 AM. She sighed and sat there for a moment, trying to collect her scattered thoughts. It had been nearly three months since Alucard had brought her the head of the Major on a silver platter, Walter had been returned to them albeit he was certainly different, and Seras had been constatntly battling the strain that Pip was putting on her. She pushed her recent nightmare from her mind as she grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and placed them on her nose. She pulled the covers back on the bed and stood up, maybe taking a walk would ease her buzzing mind. She grabbed her robe from the peg on her wall and walked out the door.

Integral walked down the dark hallway, the only sounds were her bare feet on the soft carpet, she turned sharply left down another small hallway and stopped at a door on the far right. She placed her hand on the knob and swung the door open, entering the unknown room. She traced her hand over a familiar seam of wallpaper and was just about to flick the light switch, when she noticed a dull orange glow from behind one of the bookcases. She left the light switch and entered the library, immediatly heading for the sofa. She smiled softly as she saw a familiar red clad figure sitting on the piece of furniture, staring at the fire.

"Good evening, Master," he started, not taking his gaze from the orange flames. "What bring you here this time of night?" he turned to look at her. Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes were bloodshot and somewhat feverish looking, her skin was also pale looking. He let out a quiet sigh, it had been so long since his master had a good night's rest. As well as himself. "Another nightmare?"

Integral nodded and sat down next to him. "Yes, and the same one, might I add." she removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "How is Walter?" she turned her gaze to the dying fire in the grate.

"Walter is Walter." he said solemly. "Last I saw him he was downstairs washing bed linens..." he trailed off and the solem look was replaced by a slight grin, the Butler and his linens. Integral also smiled at the thought. Alucard turned his gaze back upon the fire. Integral had placed the seals back upon him after she was sure the last of millenium was gone, and life had returned to what had been considered 'normal' as 'normal' could get around the Hellsing manor. Seras was maturing fast as a vampire, and Alucard was certainly proud of her. She wasn't, in his views, a lover or a bride...just a child. Plain and Simple. That's how he meant it to be from the beginning. His thoughts returned the present when he felt Integral's head drop on his shoulder and her heartbeat slowed. "Are you asleep, Master?"

"No," she lifted her head, her eyes had a glazed look to them. "Just dozing." she placed her head back on his shoulder. She wouldn't admit it, but she felt secure whenever she was around Alucard. Just as she had felt so secure...her eyelids drooped even further as her breathing slowed and became a steady rythym, her mind drifting back to her memories of the past. Of the time she broke her ankle while hiking, and the time after that when she had fallen out of the tree in the backyard and had broken her wrist. And even the time the only man she ever had the chance to date turned out to be a vampire.

Integral awoke to bright morning sunshine pouring in through the balcony doors in the library. The birds were chirping sweetly in the trees as the other animals woke from their nightly slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. When had she fallen asleep? How did she get down here, anyway? She sat there for a moment as the memories slowly flooded back to her. She had woken in the middle of the night from a nightmare, and had decided to come to the library. Alucard had been there. She stretched and sat on the edge of the sofa and wiggled her toes. She sighed and started out of the library and back up the stairway she had traveled down the night before and walked the same path back to her bedroom. She opened the door and immediatly began to gather her toiletires for her morning bath. She walked into the bathroom and began heating up the water, while at the same time shedding her robe and her stiff nightdress, tossing it into the clothes hamper, and hanging the former on a peg. She sighed as she turned on the shower, putting her hand into the running stream just to make sure the water was the right temperature, after a few adjustments, she stepped inside and put a towel over the door to dry her face. She sighed as the warm water seemed to wash all her stress down the drain, it was amazing that such a simple thing as warm water did that to her, but it did. She turned around and grabbed her scrubbie from the hook it was so precariously placed upon, and grabbing a new bottle of body wash that Walter had purchased for her not long ago placed a few drops on the scrubbie and began to lather herself with it. Soon, the entire bathroom, including the steam began to smell strongly of lavender. Satisfied with washing her body, she rinsed off the soap, and then preceded to wet her hair. She picked up the Herbal Essences bottle and squirted a small bit into her hand and began to lather her hair. Once again, it was lavender scented. She lean her head back under the water and began to rinse the shampoo out of her hair when she felt a familiar presence making itself known. _Alucard._ She sighed, why did all of her peaceful moments have to count him trying to peep on her? "Alucard, what have I told you about being in my bathroom while I am using it?"

"îmi pare rău Master" she paused rinsing the shampoo from her hair and stared at his shilouetted form through the frosted glass of the shower. Since when had he ever used Romanian when speaking to her? The only time he ever used it in her presence was either when he was being overly seductive...or...her cheeks tinged pink. And he didn't seem to be either..."nu ma simt bine, Master."

Integral turned the water off in the shower, and grabbed the towel from where she had placed it earlier wrapping it around herself. She opened the door and stepped out, Alucard was sitting on top of the toilet. "Alucard?" she walked over to him, his eyes looked milky. "You don't feel well?"

He shook his head.

"Some after effect from having the seals removed and replaced so quickly, perhaps?" she placed her hand on his forehead, it definitly was a bit warmer than usual. She placed her hand against his cheek, it was warm too. "Have you been feeding?"

"Da," his voice sounded thin and cracked.

"Would you please speak in english?"

"Yes," his voice sounded even worse when he spoke in english. She looked once again at his eyes, the milky look was still there, but the spark seemed to have gone from them as well. "I don't feel well,"

"I gathered that, I do know some words, Alucard." she walked away from him and grabbed a washcloth from her cabinet, she walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water and wet the washcloth with it. She placed it on Alucard's forhead and watched as his eyes snapped shut and a light moan came from him. "Is it really that uncomfortable to be even a bit above your normal temperature?"

"Da, meu Master." he looked at her. "As it is for you humans when your body produces too much heat."

"I see," she removed the cloth from his forehead and placed it on the counter. "I don't know what is wrong, but I just suggest taking an extra blood pack and going back to bed." she handed the washcloth to him. "And take this to cool you off. We'll see how you feel tonight." Alucard nodded and disappeared from the toilet seat.

TBC...

Okay, that was all of chapter one, and I don't think this one will be very long XD...I just have to take a break from my other one for a while so Is can think up the plot. Please review. I know Alucard doesn't get sick, but let's just pretend, eh? As always, notify me of any typos...see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Illness

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer- I don own Hellsing.

AN: HI! Chapter two! and thanks to Dark Angel for the romanian!

Integral sighed as she flipped through a large leatherbound book, she suddenly threw the book down onto the floor in anger. Nothing! Not a syllable about Alucard's condition! Coming to the library had been a complete waste of her time. She sighed again and pulled herself out of the overstuffed red-velvet chair, maybe Walter might know something. She smiled silently to herself. _And maybe he'll have some of those raspberry biscuits I love so much._

break-

Integral made her way down to the first floor, past the dining hall for the soilders, past her dining room, past the pantry, and stopped short of the swinging doors that led to the kitchens. The smells coming from that room were simply intoxicating and her stomach let out a low rumble. Her cheeks tinged. _Has it really been that long since I have eaten?_ Her stomach let out another rumble as she remembered she had been so absorbed with Alucard's predicament that she has skipped breakfast and lunch. She walked into the kitchen and was happy to see that Walter was sitting at the counter, having a snack. "Walter," she said, rather quietly. "There you are."

Walter placed his bloodbag down on the table and smiled, Integral smiled back at him. It was so nice to have him back with her again. "Ah, yes, Integral. What is it?" Integral sat down on one of the stools, and Walter placed his hand on hers. "It's about Alucard, isn't it?" she nodded.

"Yes," she looked up at him, a concerned look on her face. "What do you think is wrong with him, Walter? I've never seen him ill before, I didn't even know that vampires could get ill. What if he dies? What if..." her eyes widened with her next thought. "What if he is dying!"

Walter gently squeezed Integral's hand. "Now, now, Integral. It's not as bad as him dying." he got up from his sitting position and walked over to a tea kettle sitting on the stove. He took a teacup out of the cabinet above his head and filled it with the warm brown liquid from the pot. "Here," he smiled warmly as he set the tea in front of Integral. "Drink it, it's chamomeille." he placed a spoonfull of sugar into the cup as his wires flicked around the kitchen and returned back to him with a box of raspberry tarts.

"You are a mind reader, Walter." she sighed as she sipped the tea and took a bite of the biscuit he sat in front of her.

"A recently acquired habit, I'm afraid." he smiled as Integral nearly choked on her tea. "Now, now, don't get tickled or I will have to clean up your mess..." he adjusted his monocle.

"Yes, Walter." she chuckled and continued to drink the tea.

break-

Integral sat at her desk, her chair turned towards the windows, paperwork lying long forgotten on the oaken surface. _It's nearly sunset_. she thought. Many things were running through her mind, and even though Walter had been bringing her tea every hour on the hour, it brought no relief to her buzzing nerves. Her head dropped against her shoulder as the days events began to take their toll on her.

But even sleep didn't stop the nagging worry at the back of her mind. Her dreams were filled with images of Alucard being impaled, of him dying as her father had, and of her, being completely helpless to stop it. She suddenly snapped awake, having that nauseating feeling in her stomach when something was off. She looked out the windows to the sky, it was dark...she leapt out of her chair.

The double doors to Integral's office flew open, and Integral's head whipped over in that direction. Alucard was standing in the doorway, his hair more tousled than usual, and his eyes burning with fever. His clothing was in utter disarray, and as he moved towards her, she remained behind her desk afraid that if she moved, her legs would go out from under her. "Master," he muttered weakly. He walked over to her and began to nuzzle her jawbone and she stiffined.

"Alucard!" she snapped as he placed his hands on her arms, locking them to her sides. "What is the meaning of this! Stop this instant, servant!" her skin goosepimpled as he continued to sniff her, nuzzle her, and even nip at her jawbone. "ALUCARD!" she snapped again. "RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT! THAT'S AN ORDER!" she stumbled back as Alucard released her from his death grip and she landed rather harshly on her bum. She stood up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, he was staring back at her with full recognition. Her order must have snapped him back to reality. "Alucard?" she placed her hand on his cheek, his eyes softened somewhat as if he enjoyed her cool hand on his face. "Do you feel all right?"

He nodded. "I'm all right." he removed her hand from his face. "Are there any missions tonight?" he turned to look out the windows Integral had been so intently watching before. "There should be..." his eyes got a distant look to them. "The moon is red tonight." he looked at Integral, his eyes were still blazing with fever. "Tell me Master..." he walked towards her again and whispered in her ear. "Tell me your orders..."

"Your orders are to go back to your chambers and rest, Alucard," she glared at him icily as she shoved him away. "You are in no condition to fight tonight." she added quickly. "Even if their were any missions..."

"But," he began. "I feel fine, it's just a blasted fever! What could possibly go wrong!"

"Everything," she snapped. "You could mistake one of our men for the enemy, you could miss the target, your accuracy could be down, and..." _You could get hurt_. "No, I will not risk my men because I let you go out onto the field knowing full well that you are sick." _I don't want you out of my sight_. "Now obey my orders and go back to your quarters. I will come down in a little while to check on you." _Please, Alucard..._

"Yes," he glared at her. "I will do as my master wishes, only because I am forced to do so," and with those words, he disappeared. Integral sighed and threw herself down into her chair.

"What I go through for that vampire..."

TBC...

Ah, there's chapter two for all of those who couldn't wait pokes darkangelallways and I hope the paragraphs are fixed now, wankydoodle. And as always, thanks to everyone that reviewed...to quote SuccubusJ 'Reveiws are like cookies! munch, munch Mmm...cookies' Ah, I hope that everyone realizes that this will be AxI and that Alucard will become somewhat OOC in later chapters because of the fever. I appreciate each and everyone of you that read me!


	3. Chapter 3

Illness

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclamier- I do not own Hellsing

HULLOOOOOOO! AGAIN! I'm sorry that I forgot to translate the romanian in the first chapter...I'll try to remember to translate any more romanian in further chapters

îmi pare rău Master I'm sorry, Master

nu ma simt bine I don't feel well

Da yes

Da meu Master Yes my master

There...hehe. onto chapter three! And thanks to everyone that reviewed! Cookies! YAY!

Chapter Three

Alucard sighed as Integral entered his chambers, a concerned look on her beautiful face. He sat up in his chair, his eyes locked on the two red jewels that she was holding in her hands. She set the two bloodbags on the small table beside the chair and placed her hand on his forehead.

"You still have a fever." her voice was strained, and he knew why. She was worried.

"Da," he answered weakly. "It hasn't gotten any better...nu ma simt bine..." the last part was said with a bit of a whine in his voice.

"I know," she stroked his hot face and he unconsiously leaned into her hand. "I'll find out what's wrong,"

"Do you even know where to start?"

Integral sighed. No, she had no idea, she had all ready been through all the books in the library. "No...I've been searching, but nothing about vampire fevers...or anything of the like." blonde eyebrows furrowed as Alucard stifled a cough. "Has anything like this ever happened before?"

"Nu, I haven't had a fever since I was a small child." he sighed as Integral felt of his forehead again, and then watched as she started to walk out the door. "Stai, ce faci?"

Integral turned to look at him. "I'm just going to get a basin, Alucard." she turned back around and started up the stairs, the last thing Alucard remembered her saying was "I'll be right back,"

break-

_"Imi esre somn, mama." a six year old boy with raven black hair and hazel eyes sat in his mother's lap._

_"Da, Vlad," the mother patted her son on the head. She lifted him from her lap and carried him into a bedroom. "Du-te la culcane" she lay Vlad down onto the large mattress and planted a kiss on his forhead. She pulled the covers up to his neck and walked towards the doorway._

_"Nu mama..." Vlad's eyelids started to droop. "...nu pleca...mama..."_

"Alucard," someone was shaking him.

"Mama," he muttered and stirred.

"Alucard, wake up, you're having a bad dream," that voice...he knew that voice. Alucard opened his eyes and rubbed them as he yawned. His vision shifted into focus, revealing Integral leaning over him, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was holding a cloth in her hands. A slight smile lit her face when she saw that he was looking at her. "You fell asleep."

"So it seems," he muttered, placing a hand on his forehead as he sat up. "Stapana, imi este cald." he let the hand drop from his head when he felt Integral pushing him back down onto her lap.

"Shh..." she ran a finger down his face. "Linisteste-te..." she smiled as his eyes widened.

"You...you spoke romanian?" he began to purr as she stroked his face. "I didn't think you could,"

"I studied for a bit while you took your nap." she wiped the cloth over his forehead and then dipped it back into the water, running it over his face again. Alucard let out an audiable sigh as Integral's ministrations caused his muscles to relax.

"You're soft, master," he said sleepily as he nuzzled her legs, sending chills up Integral's spine. Maybe letting him lie in her lap wasn't such a good idea. "That..." he purred loudly as she again washed his face with the cloth. "Feels heavenly, master." he leaned his head into her stomach and closed his eyes, another fevered sleep overcoming him as he felt his body become light.

break-

Alucard awoke with a start. Integral was gone, probably to get more blood or to change the water. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, the cold floor feeling wonderful on his boiling undead skin. He sighed in contentment as he lay there, his mind drifting to and from consiousness and unconsciousness and soon settled into a state of sub consiousness. His eyes glazed over as many thoughts began to run through his mind. What if I die? What if I don't get better? What's happening to me! What's going on! His sea of thoughts became more and more turbulent, and he began to drown. _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_ his mind screamed at him. _I don't want to die!_

"Alucard!"

"NO!" he began to toss and turn, his mind churning with more and more maddening thoughts. He kicked and screamed at the hands that were grabbing at him. "NO! NO! I WILL NOT DIE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Walter, grab his arms, HOLD HIM DOWN!"

"I'm trying, Integral..."

"NO NO NO!" his eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet in blind rage. "NO!" he growled and kicked as Walter once again attempted to restrain the raving vampire, Seras was also leanding a hand, biting her master as hard as she could. "STOP IT!" he screamed as Walter's wires wrapped around him and slammed him into the stone floor.

"Walter!" Integral's voice rang out. "Don't hurt him,"

"I'm trying not to, Integral," Walter looked at the poor vampire, he was struggling to break the wires, but Walter tightened them. "But he leaves very few options."

Integral walked over to Alucard and kneeled beside him, stroking his face. "Linisteste-te..."

"Integral," Walter's tone was full of warning. "Be careful...he could hurt you."

"I know that, Walter." her tone was snappish. She turned back to Alucard. "It's all right," she whispered. "Nothing's going to happen to you," she gasped as she felt something contact with her head, white flashing across her vision as she smacked into the wall.

"INTEGRAL!"

"SIR INTEGRAL!" Seras rushed over to the young Hellsing's side. "Oh, God, Sir Integral..." Seras knelt down and moved Integral's hair out of her face, blood was running down her face.

"Is she all right, Miss Victoria?" Walter tightened the grip on the wires, and bound Alucard's legs as well.

"I think so, Walter." Seras looked over Integral best she could without moving her much. "She's just unconscious."

"Take her upstairs and get her cleaned up. Wait with her until she awakes." Walter kept his grip on the wire tight, his words were firm but not harsh. "I will take care of Alucard, Miss Victoria" Walter watched Seras scoop Integral up into her arms and run out of the room and up the stairway. The former butler turned to the still raving vampire. "Now, Alucard," he loosened the wires. "It's just you and I..."

TBC...

THERE! chapter three! Be happy! I updated very quickly for all of you. Romanian translations:

Stai, ce faci Wait, where are you going?

Imi esre somn, mama I'm sleepy mama

Du-te la culcane Go To sleep

Nu mama No mama

nu pleca...mama Don't leave, mama

Linisteste-te Calm Down

There! Until chapter four everyone! HUZZAH!


	4. Chapter 4

Illness

By: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing...not even a stitch of clothing.

Hi all and welcome back to chapter four! I think this is the most fun I've really ever had with a story, and I'm glad that you all like it sooo much! hugs all of her reviewers If anyone is interested in IMing me I have yahoo, MSNM, and AIM, so just ask for the SN, and I'll give it to you. okay! To the story! Also, there may be a bit of hinted shonen-ai...sooooo.

Chapter Four

Walter watched as Alucard struggled to sit up, even though he had let the wires go slack, he walked over to the vampire and knelt down in front of him. "Alucard." Walter placed his finger under Alucard's chin and lifted his face to meet his gaze. "Do you know who I am?" Walter watched warily as the fever continued to burn ferociously in Alucard's crimson orbs, recognition struggling to gain the upper hand.

Walter had known he had lost when Alucard emitted a low growl and tried to snap at him. He sighed and stroked the elder vampire cheek with his fingers. Apparently, he did not realize that Integral was his Master, and that his fevered mind viewed her as a threat when she leaned down earlier and tried to calm him down. So he did the only thing that he was able to do. Kick her, because Walter had been foolish and not bound his legs like he should have. He cursed at himself silently.

"W-Walt...Walter...Angel..." Walter whipped around to see Alucard looking up at him, the recognition was showing on his face. "W-w-what's going on?" he was stuttering, Alucard was definitely out of it. "My head hurts."

"Yes," Walter sat down in Alucard's chair and watched as the elder vampire slithered over to him. "I suppose it would, Alucard. You are ill after all..."

Alucard lay his head in Walter's lap and began to purr as Walter stroked his hair. "I'm tired, Angel." he murmured. "So tired..." he looked up and met Walter's crimson gaze with his own. "Have you ever been tired, Angel?" he mumbled as his mind began to drift, partially because of Walter's ministrations and partially because his body needed the sleep.

"Yes, Alucard..." Walter felt Alucard's muscles go lax. "On more than one occasion..."

break-

The first thing Integral felt when she stirred back into consciousness was a stinging, throbbing pain on the side of her head. "Ooh...my head."

"Oh! Sir Integral, you're awake!" she turned her gaze to a chipper blonde sitting on her right hand side.

"Yes, Seras, I'm awake..." Integral groaned as she sat up. Her blue eyes darted around to take in her surroundings. The paper on the walls was yellow and peeling, medical instruments filled the tiny room. She was in the infirmary. "What happened?"

"Master kicked you, Sir." Seras began to twiddle her thumbs. "I had to carry you up here in order to dress the wound while Walter dealt with Master."

"I see," the elder blonde picked her glasses up from the bedside table and stood up. Her vision swam as she felt Seras take hold of her shoulder. "Thank you, Seras." she sighed as she sat back down on the edge of the bed, her vision slowly coming back into focus. "How hard did he hit me?" she mumbled, trying to push down the nausea that threatened to engulf her completely.

"He flung you to the other side of the room, Sir," Seras patted Integral's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Seras," Integral looked up and smiled at the young vampire. "I'm fine...just a little dizzy."

"Do you need something to drink?" Seras squeezed her shoulder. "Soda Water always helps with nausea."

Integral smiled again. "Yes, Seras, I do believe I will take something to settle my stomach."

"Yes sir!" the young vampire replied saluting. "I'll be back shortly so just wait here, Sir." Seras hurried off towards the kitchens to fetch Integral's soda water. On the way, she stopped by the entrance to the basement, she didn't hear any screaming, so she continued on her current mission.

"_You master's sick, girly."_

"I know that, Pip." Seras sighed as she poured the soda into a glass.

"_You're worried about him, aren't you?"_

"And why shouldn't I be!" she snapped. "He is my Master!"

"_Whoa, whoa, Cherie...I was only saying..."_

"I'm sorry, Pip." she picked up the glass and started back towards the infirmary. "I'm just...I'm just...he's..." she sighed as she felt Pip caress her mind.

"_I think we're **all** worried about him, girly."_

She felt Pip's concern mingle with her own. "It's just that, what if he dies?" she turned the corner. "I think that Sir Integral has been worrying herself sick over him."

"_Oui"_

"What do you think is wrong with him?" she stopped as she reached the door to the room that Integral was in.

"_I don't know, Cherie...I really don't"_ she felt him sigh. _"I'm sorry."_

"No, Pip, it's all right, I don't think Integral even knows..." she felt Pip sink back into her consciousness as she turned the knob on the door.

break-

Integral sighed as she walked back down to the basement, her stomach was still churning, but as Seras had said, the soda water had helped. "Alucard?" she walked further into the darkness, stopping when she reached the door to his chambers. She placed her hand over the cold knob and turned it.

Alucard was sitting in his chair as usual. His legs were draped over the side, his raven black hair was scattered around his face, his hat lay discarded on the floor, and his orange glasses lay on the table near the wine bottle. Integral walked up to the sleeping vampire and placed a hand on his cheek and pulled it away suddenly. He was burning up! She'd never felt him this hot before...save when she was late with her monthly feedings.

Alucard groaned and stirred in his sleep, Integral backed away, her eyes darting to his legs. When he made no violent motions she returned to her former position. She knelt down beside him and began to undo his cravat, when she had it loosened, she gently tugged the sleeves of his coat over his arms and pulled it off of him. She returned to his cravat, removed it, and began to unbutton his waistcoat.

She opened the waistcoat and began to work at his shirt buttons, her gloved fingers fumbled with them. She grew frustrated and had her gloves off in a matter of seconds before returning to the task at hand. She sighed with satisfaction as the last button on the shirt came undone. She then grabbed him by the arms and preceded to drag him out of the chair onto the floor. His bum landed with a soft thump and a grunt issued from his mouth, but she payed it no mind.

She lay him down on the floor and removed the sweat soaked shirt from his body and threw it over in a corner. She looked at his pants and shook her head. She instead moved her gaze towards his boots and scooted on the cold stone floor to reach them.

She placed one hand at the toe and the other at the heel. She tugged and wriggled the boot from his foot and set it underneath the table. In a few minutes she had both boots removed. She pulled the white socks from his feet and stuffed them down into the toes of the boots.

She stood and dusted herself off, taking a moment to admire her work. _There...that should help somewhat_. She took one last look at the half-naked vampire lying in the basement floor before heading up the steps to retrieve a basin of water.

TBC...

Ah, all right! There's chapter four! Wow! I can't believe that I've been updating this fast! THE POWER OF THE ALL MIGHTY REVIEW! HAHA! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! starts to cry I'm really glad you guys like this story! I luff you all! Anyways, until next time! And thanks for all the reviews. blech now **I'm **starting to feel sick...I've been having these horrible muscles spasms...it feels like someone is snapping my bones in two...owies...


	5. Chapter 5

Illness

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer- Blah blah blah...Kouta Hirano...blah

Okay this is Chapter five! HAHA! I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and a special thanks to CiardiaRois for helping me fix the plot holes. Eh. And I'm left-handed, so my mind has conjured images of Integral slashing her right wrist with her left hand, so sorry.

Chapter 5

Integral dipped the washcloth into the water and began to wash Alucard's chest. It was caked with dried blood, apparently he had been throwing up. She sighed and dipped the cloth into the water again, which was now tinged pink. She stopped after a few moments to wipe the sweat from her face and to pin her hair back. "What is wrong with you, Alucard?" she muttered, swiping the cloth over his face as he groaned.

"M-Master..."

She jumped a little when Alucard's eyes opened slightly and he grabbed her arm. "Alucard? What is it?"

"...there." he pointed to the opposite wall. "Three stones up from the bottom and to the left." he furrowed his brows as if he was struggling to keep something down. "It might help."

Integral arched an eyebrow, was it the fever talking for him, or was he honestly trying to help her? "All right, Alucard." she stood up and walked over to the flagstones. _Three up from the bottom..._she knelt down and counted the three. _And to the left._ she went over one and tapped it. "This one?"

Alucard nodded. "Yes...pull it out."

"Pull it...out?" she was beginning to think that it was the fever. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he growled. "Pull it out of the damned wall,"

She shrugged and wrapped her fingers around the corners of the flagstone. "If you say so," she tugged on it and started to feel it slipping out of the wall. _What the...!_ She gave it one final jerk and it fell onto the floor with a loud thump. There was an opening behind the stone, in which a tiny leather bound book sat. _A journal?_ "Is this what you wanted, Alucard?" she turned back to the vampire, but he was asleep again. Integral took the book from its hiding place and sat down in Alucard's chair, opening the book to the first page.

_October, 31st, 1920_

_After having successfully bound the dreaded Count Dracula to my family and its descendants, I realize that keeping this bond is a bit harder than I thought. I must feed the beast my own blood by the month in order to keep this bond. He knows this, for when I forget, as an old man often does, he develops some semblance of a fever._

Integral gaped as she read over the last sentence again, and the realization suddenly hit her like a slap to the face. **She had been forgetting to feed him**. She berated herself mentally. How could she have forgotten something so important! She knew that ever since the war she had been under a lot of stress, but to forget his feedings completely? She cursed at herself before going back to the journal and skipping a few pages ahead.

_December 29th, 1920_

_I have noticed Alucard (for that is what I call him now, the Count) has become quite sullen over the past few months, his skin feels hot to the touch, but I have been giving him his monthly feedings. I do not understand why he has suddenly become so lethargic. Maybe it has something to do with the seals themselves...he is ranting again. I shall go see to him before he hurts someone. Until tomorrow._

_December 30th, 1920_

_Alucard's condition has gotten worse. The fever he has is very high, he is delirious and cannot feed, for what he does eat comes right back up as if his body is rejecting the blood. This is a most interesting case, I have never read of a vampire becoming ill...I must investigate this further..._

_December 30th, 11:27 PM, 1920_

_Alucard has told me of his problem. He came to me earlier this evening, the blood I had donated to him earlier seeming to have abated the fever somewhat. He says that it has something to do with..._

That was all there was, the rest of the ink must have gotten wet for it was blurred and ineligible. She turned to Alucard, who was awake and staring at her. "Who's journal is this?"

"Abraham's." he muttered.

Integral closed the small journal, placed it onto the table, and walked over to Alucard. She knelt down beside him. "You should have told me I had been forgetting to feed you."

He nodded. "I should have, I guess."

"So," she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small switchblade. "Let's get you fed, shall we?"

Alucard's eyes brightened. "Directly from the vein, Master?" he asked. "You are spoiling me, you haven't done that since you were a child."

"Yes," she removed the glove from her right hand and rolled her sleeve up to the elbow. "But you will not take anymore than you need, Alucard." she glared at him over her glasses. "Understand?"

He nodded as he watched her place the knife to her wrist. "Yes, Master."

Integral winced as the cold blade sliced across her skin. Warm, red liquid began oozing to the surface of the cut. "Here, Alucard." she moved her wrist in front of his mouth, and he gladly took it into his hands. She shuddered as he began to suck gently on the wound.

"Integral," his eyes were heavy with bloodlust. "Sangele tau dulce va fi al meu..." he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Integral let out a small moan as the swoon from the feeding began to cloud her mind. She sighed gently as her head lean against his shoulder, his fingers dancing up to the collar of her blouse. She put up no protest as he undid the first three buttons, revealing her slender neck.

"Master..." he looked at her meaningfully.

She nodded. "It has been a while since you've fed..." she sighed. "Know restraint, pet."

Alucard grinned at her before he dove for her throat. She let out a small cry as his fangs pierced her throat. He grinned again as he felt her struggling underneath him as he slowly drank her blood, careful not to lose himself in his bloodlust.

Integral moaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She felt the swoon hit her like a tidal wave, she was floating. She hadn't felt these sensations in so long. It felt wonderful and she didn't want it to stop. She let out a loud moan to spite herself and clutched at his pants leg. And soon, she was drifting again, her muscles getting lax as a haze passed over her vision. "A-Alucard." her voice sounded distant. She felt him remove his fangs from her throat as his tounge swept over the bite marks, closing them.

Alucard grinned as he picked the now sleeping Integral from the floor and placed her into his coffin. He felt better now, the fever seemed to be gone for the moment, but he knew that it would return soon. He crawled into the coffin and wrapped his arm around Integral, sweet sleep claiming him at last.

TBC...

Yeah, I says to myself, why not end it there? I say, because I won't be evil just yet, because I had this really neat idea and Miss Rois is going to help me with it, aren't you? hehehhahahaha! I was delirious once...oh well, until the next update, friends. AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 40 SOME REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

"Sangele tau dulce va fi al meu..." Your sweet blood will be mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Illness

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer- I don own anything except meh doggie

Hi there all youse! I'm glad that you all chose to review and stick with me. Here's Chapter Six. This was written while listening to Trail of Blood from FF7, among other things.

Chapter Six

Alucard opened his eyes and pushed the lid from the coffin, filling the dark space with the dim light from the bare light bulb in the ceiling. He looked over at Integral, who was still in a deep sleep, and sighed. _I guess I took too much_. He got up out of the coffin and began to stretch. _It's not my fault she hasn't been feeding me._ He took a couple of steps forward and began to crack his knuckles. He hadn't had a good sleep in several days, and was actually feeling quite good to be as ill as he really was.

He turned back to look at his sleeping beauty. _I wonder how much longer I should wait to tell her._ He really did like the way that she looked when he burst into office that evening. _Worried. That was the look on her face._ _No, not worried, concerned._ He knelt down beside his coffin and stroked her face with his finger. Her skin was clammy. _Integral actually gets concerned about her precious pet. How nice._ He chuckled. He would wait a little longer before telling her, just a little longer, though.

"M-Master!"

Alucard whipped his head around to the doorway, where Seras was standing looking shocked. "Well, hello there, Seras." he smiled at her and stood up. "And how are you and the," his smile faded a bit as he sensed that she was still keeping Pip as a companion. "Captain?"

"Are you feeling better, Master?" her eyes lit up at the sight of seeing her master up and about. She was getting worried there for a little while. "Pip and I are fine,"

"Yes, somewhat, Seras." he grinned and walked back to his coffin, revealing moonbeam blonde hair. He heard Seras gasp.

"What did you do to her!" she ran over to the coffin and knelt down beside it. She gently looked over Integral's throat for bite marks, the elder Hellsing letting out a slight moan.

"Nothing, she was merely feeding me, that's all." he pulled Seras' hands away from the sleeping Hellsing. "Leave her alone . . . let her sleep. She needs to sleep for a little while." he led Seras to the other side of the room and placed a finger on her lips. "Shh . . . don't tell Walter . . . or he'll string me up again." she could have sworn she saw a childish smirk playing on his face.

"A-Alright . . . "

"I'm going to take Integral up to her bed . . . " he let go of Seras's hands and walked over to the coffin, and gently lifted Integral from it. Another moan escaped Integral's lips as the blonde's eyebrows furrowed and relaxed. Seras just nodded and watched Alucard ascend the stairs.

break-

Alucard stood on the balcony, letting the cool breeze waft across his fevered face. How quickly it had come back. He sighed and looked up at the moon, it was a Harvest moon, its big yellow face was looking down upon him. "Such a nice night tonight." his ears perked at the sound of footsteps coming in his direction.

"Yes," a feminine voice answered. "It seems to be," the footsteps stopped beside Alucard and he wrinkled his nose as cigar smoke drifted into his nostrils. "How are you feeling?" Integral turned her gaze upon Alucard's haggard face.

"Better," he continued to stare at the moon, so she returned to watching the breeze blow the leaves about in the trees.

"What do you find so interesting about the moon, Alucard?" she asked quietly. "I never understood."

"It never changes." he stated simply. Integral snuffed her cigar out on the railing and flicked the remains on the ground below. They both stood there in comfortable silence. She took in a deep breath, drawing in the cool night air, as Alucard's gaze shifted from the yellow orb to Integral. "Is that all you came to ask, Master? About my stargazing habits?"

"No," she let a small smile creep onto her face. "I came to ask you if you would like to go on a walk..." she looked at Alucard's startled expression. "...if you feel up to it,"

"As my Master wishes." he stood up on the balcony rail and held out his hand for Integral to take.

"Oh, taking the shortcut are we?" she smirked as she took Alucard's hand. He lifted her onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Are you ready?" he grinned as he felt her stiffen under his grip, no matter how many times they had done this in the past, he always had managed to make her heart skip a beat.

"I suppose,"

"All right then," and with that, Alucard leaned over to the side and let himself fall. He grinned as Integral's pulse started to quicken. Just as he was about to hit the ground, he pulled himself out of his nose dive, he then righted himself and placed both feet on the ground. He laughed as he released Integral from his death grip.

"Every time," she gasped, trying to get air into her lungs. "We do that..." she took in another deep breath as the adrenaline rush subsided. "You...wait...even...longer...to...land." she straightened herself and smoothed her suit jacket.

"You know that you like that, Master." Alucard smirked at her, his red eyes glowing like embers in the dark. "Some would even say you are an adrenaline junkie."

"Perhaps," she gave him a half smile and turned towards the path that led into the gardens. "Come on, we don't have all evening."

break-

Integral sighed as she sat down upon the stone bench that sat in amongst all of the roses and tulips that Walter had planted earlier that year. It was amazing that they had survived the war, along with her house, which was still being repaired. Alucard stood beside her. "What's the matter?" she asked in a teasing tone. "Afraid I'll bite?"

Alucard smirked and sat down beside his master, the small garden was absolutely flourishing. Walter had certainly been doing his job. "What is it that my Master wanted to speak about?"

"I wanted to ask you about that journal," she shifted a bit in her seat. She could feel Alucard growing uncomfortable. "It was my Great Great Grandfather's, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he also shifted in his seat.

"I see," was all she said. They continued to sit there in silence until Integral scooted closer to Alucard and wrapped her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder. "...if it wasn't for Abraham I truly wonder if any of us would be sitting here today," and with that, she drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

TBC...

OKAY! There was chapter six everybody! YAY! Now my butt hurts from sitting here typing for three hours trying to get this just right...so I'm leaving you now. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, and I'm glad that you all like it. Bye-bye, till next chapter. And the closing midi was the overworld from FF7...thank you and good day!

-Bane


	7. Chapter 7

Illness

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer- ...yeah, you know it.

Helloooooooooooooo! and welcome to chapter seven! HAHAHA! I have a feeling this will be drawing to a close soon, but not that soon. haha. Anyways, I've been feeling depressed lately, so it may not be very good.

Chapter 7

Alucard sat on the top of his coffin, panting. He loosened his cravat for the umpteenth time and turned on his side, staring at Integral. He groaned and flipped on his other side, his stomach churning as he began to retch. He felt Integral's hand on his back as blood started to make it's way up his throat and out his mouth. He stifled a cry as he felt more blood burbling up his throat, he continued the same process until his face and his coffin were covered in hot, sticky blood.

"Alucard," he felt Integral's hands trying to undo his shirt, her hands fumbling with the buttons because of their new blood coat. A rotten smell filled her nostrils, and she held back a gag. Rotten blood. "Alucard," she shook him a bit as he started to doze off. The fever had come back as soon as it had left, seemingly. He wasn't cured...but that journal held all the answers. _If only the last entry was completed!_ She grimaced as she felt his chest heaving again.

Alucard became still after that last bout, apparently asleep. Integral sighed as she picked up the telephone sitting at the entrance to Alucard's quarters. "Walter," she spoke into the receiver.

"Yes, Integral?"

"Get someone down here to clean up this rotten mess..." she sighed as she looked at her fingers. They were covered in his blood. "And bring me a fresh suit and gloves."

"Yes, Integral."

break-

Alucard tossed and turned in his fevered sleep, occasionally yelling out random things. Integral gathered that most of them had to do with when he was human, for she caught the name 'Radu', which she knew had been one of his brothers. She brushed a lock of his raven hair out of his face as he furrowed his eyebrows and yelled. "RADU! Te urasc!" and with that he began to thrash about, his arms and legs flailing as if fighting some unknown enemy.

He suddenly calmed as Integral began to caress his forehead, but he was still mumbling odd words and phrases. As a matter of fact, she was sure she caught the word 'school' once or twice. Integral sighed gently as she heard a clap of thunder, that would be the perfect setting for the evening, she would imagine. She gasped as Alucard's eye suddenly flew open at the sound of the thunder, he was awake, but the glaze over his eyes said he didn't know where he was.

"Mama," he whispered, he clutched at Integral and she gaped at him as he crawled over to her like a scared child. "Nu imi place tunetul..." he whimpered as another clap of thunder sounded. "NU IMI PLACE TUNETUL!" his hands clutched at her white blouse as he hid his face in her chest. He whimpered again. "Mama,"

"Shh..." Integral draped an arm around him in a motherly fashion and began to rock him gently. She remembered when she used to be frightened of storms. "Alucard, linisteste-te, este in regula, nuo sa te raneasca..." she whispered as she rocked him in a gentle back and forth motion, his whimpers seemed to quiet as she stroked his hair. She felt him relax into the rocking motion, making it easier on her.

"Mama..." he muttered as his eyelids started to droop, the thunder now forgotten. "Nu pleca..."

"No, Alucard," she whispered as she kissed him gently on the forehead. "No, I won't leave." she felt a gentle smile creep onto her face as he finally drifted back into sleep. Is this what it would be like if she ever had a child? She sighed and lay the vampire in a position so that his head was lying on her lap.

"Integral?"

Integral snapped out of the doze she has sunk into to look at the intruder. It was Walter. "Oh, Walter," she lean back against the chair and shifted her legs, which had gone to sleep under Alucard's weight.

"Was I interrupting something?" she felt her cheeks tinge pink as she realized how this must have looked.

"Um. No." she cleared her throat. "I didn't know there was any rain in the forecast."

"Rain?" the former butler arched an eyebrow. "It's not raining, there's not a cloud in the sky. Are **you** feeling all right?"

"But I heard it thundering earlier, it scared Alucard out of his poor wits. Are you sure...?"

"Yes, Integral. Quite sure. But, the men were shooting off one of the new weapons I designed."

She looked down at the vampire slumbering happily in her lap. "Cannon fire?" she looked up at Walter, who nodded.

"Yes sir, it is similar to Miss Victoria's Harkonnen, but is fit for human use."

"I see," she muttered, involuntarily brushing a lock of hair out of Alucard's face.

"Anyway, Integral, the reason I came down here was to bring you some tea and to inquire as to wether you will take your supper down here or in the dining hall."

"I will take it here tonight, Walter. After all, I promised."

"Promised, Integral?"

"Nothing Walter," she replied as she gave him a wave of the hand, signaling him to leave. "I'll be waiting on that tea."

"Yes, Integral." the former butler and turned on his heel as a slight smile broke out on his face.

break-

Integral stood up and stretched her legs for the first time in hours, Alucard was still sleeping, but she had replaced her legs with a pillow. He apparently didn't notice the difference. She walked around a bit slowly at first, trying to rid herself of the feeling of walking on pins. She smiled as Seras walked into the room.

"Ah, hello, Sir Integral." she returned her gracious leader's smile as she set a tray full of food down on Alucard's rather small table. "Walter said to bring this down to you."

"Oh, good," she said, picking up the fork from the tray. "I'm starving." she poked the fork into the porkchop sitting on the plate and cut a piece of with the knife, stuffing the meat into her mouth.

"How's Master?" Seras asked as she poured Integral's wine.

"He's fairing rather well, I think." she took a sip and a moment to savor the taste on her tongue. "The cannon firing earlier scared him, but he's sleeping now." she took another bite of the porkchop and then a spoonful of peas.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that he's feeling better." she sat down on the floor. "What about you, Sir? How are you feeling?"

"Tired..." she replied, swallowing her food. "But that is the price for having a pet like Alucard...I have to take care of him, do I not?"

"Yes, sir, but I'm sure Master wouldn't want you to get sick because of him."

"I'm sure he wouldn't, but that's not his say, now is it?" Seras remained quiet for the rest of the meal, and took the tray when Integral had finished. "That was delicious, my thanks to the cook."

"Why, thank you, Integral." Seras smiled.

"You cooked that, Seras?" Integral gaped at the young vampire, apparently dumbfounded that she could cook.

"Of course, I can cook. I did live practically on my own since I was five."

A half-smile found its way onto Integral's face. "Of course, Seras. Thank you for the lovely meal." she watched as the blonde vampire ascended the stairs.

"Your welcome," drifted down the steps and Integral returned to finishing her glass of wine as she glanced over at the still slumbering vampire.

TBC...

WHEW! That was fun, haha! Okay, here's the translations:

RADU! te urasc! RADU! I HATE YOU!

Mama, nu imi place tunetul Mama, I don't like the thunder

Alucard, linsteste-te, este in regula, nuo sa te raneasca Alucard, calm down, it won't hurt you.

okay ,she was sitting on the floor with a vampire's head on her lap, and her legs went to sleep...she was trying to walk off the tingling sensation...it feels like you're walking on pins...this was from experience. SO IS THE DELIRIUM BECAUSE I WAS DELIRIOUS ONCE!

Oh, and BTW, MUSTY PRAWNS AND TIMBUCKTU!


	8. Chapter 8

Illness

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer- I don't own Hellsing

Hi, and welcome to chapter eight! I hope you all enjoy it as much I as I do writing it. XD

Chapter 8

Integral sighed as she placed her empty wineglass upon the table and swept a lock of blonde hair from her face. Alucard was sleeping peacefully, with his hands folded on his stomach. His black hair was sticky with the blood that he had thrown up earlier, though Integral had done her best to wash most of it out.

"M-Master..." Alucard's eyebrows furrowed in his sleep as he muttered Integral's given title, she watched as he rolled over on his side. He was dreaming again. She lightly touched his shoulder, his muscles stiffening under her gentle touch. "Mmn...Master..." he groaned and rolled over on his stomach.

She watched as his face contorted into a snarl, a low growl escaping his throat. She removed her hand from his back and watched as the snarl was quickly replaced by what seemed to be a placid expression. He rolled over on his back again with a grunt, his eyebrows furrowed again as his eyes slowly opened. "Alucard," she said quietly, touching him again on the shoulder.

He snapped his attention to her and she became quickly aware that he was trying to recognize her...the fever must have been ridiculously high. "Integral...?" he blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. "W-Where am I...?"

"You're still in the basement, Alucard." she placed a hand on his forehead which elicited a low moan from him. He was still very, very warm. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," he replied as he saw Integral get up and grab something off of the table before returning to him. In her hands she held three blood bags. He groaned. "I was hoping for a little of yours, Master."

"I'm sorry, Alucard..." she broke the seal on the bag and pulled out the little plastic tube. "This will have to do for now," she placed the tube in his mouth and watched as he began to suck on it. "Besides, we want to start you off on the small stuff, so you can digest it. I don't want you throwing up again."

Alucard ate in silence, as most of his concentration was going on sucking the blood from the pack, into the tube, and into his mouth. He didn't remember being this weak when this had happened before. He released the straw, and Integral started to open another one. "No," he watched her put the bag down.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't want anymore?"

"No..." he closed his eyes and then opened them again. "I don't want anymore...for now..."

"I see,"

"Master?"

"Yes?" Integral looked over at her servant, who was still lying on the pillow she had replaced for her legs earlier. "What is it?"

"...you need to rest." he stared at his master's slumped form, her hair was sticking to her face, and there were dark circles under her blue eyes. The top three buttons on her blouse had been undone, and her cravat was draped on the table, the cross pin lying beside it. "How long has it been since you slept last?"

"Oh, I rested a little while ago," she was lying, she just prayed that Alucard bought it. She had also been to busy with him to do much else, the paperwork had just been piling up on her desk, despite Walter's effort to help. Besides, what would the organization be without Alucard? "And Seras brought something down for me to eat a little while ago. I'm fine."

She sighed as Alucard seemed to buy it and he rolled over onto his side, exposing his back. "As you say, Master." he became still and Integral thought that he had gone back to sleep. She sighed and lean her head back to look at the ceiling. It had been a little while since she had slept...perhaps she would take just a tiny little nap. _Just a small one. _was her thought as she crawled over to the vampire and put her back to his, her muscles growing lax and her eyelids sliding shut as she drifted into slumber

break-

It was some hours later when Integral awoke to someone knocking on the heavy metal door that lead to Alucard's inner sanctum. She turned to look at Alucard, who was snoring a little bit, and back to the door. She yawned and stretched as the door opened and Seras bounded into the room.

"Sir Integral?" she stopped short as she saw the elder blonde rub her eyes and adjust her glasses on her face. "Were you sleeping? Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no, Seras." Integral gave her a small smile. "I was just waking up, what is it?"

"I just came down to ask you if you would like me to watch Master while you go get cleaned up and rest for a little while."

"And what brought this on? Surely Walter didn't put you up to it?" she watched as Seras's cheeks tinged pink.

"No, no, he didn't. It's just that...you've been taking care of Master...and I just thought..."

"I understand Seras," the Hellsing leader replied as she stood. "Very well then," she dusted off her suit jacket and draped it over her arm as she gathered her other things. "I will take you up on your offer, so that you may tend to Alucard while I recuperate."

Seras's face lit up. "Oh! Good!" she watched as Integral opened the door and began to ascend the stairs, Integral turned around on her heel.

"But, I will be back as soon as I have rested. One of my best is sick and **I will** tend to him. Is that understood? The only reason I am going to rest is because I choose to, not because you nor Walter have persuaded me to."

Seras smiled and saluted her. "Yes, sir." and she watched as Integral finally ascended the stairs. She turned and walked over to her sleeping master, brushing a lock of his hair from his face. Integral wasn't joking when she said he was burning hot to the touch. She sighed and looked at the basin sitting next to him. She might as well start there. She sighed and picked it up, leaving the room to fill it with fresh water.

TBC...

Okay, there was chapter eight! I hope you all enjoy it and thanks to everyone for the reivews, I'm glad you all like it...though, I hope it's not too fluffy for you...I honestly didn't intend for it to start out as fluff, but as you can see...oh well...till the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Illness

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer- I do not own the fat chubby cuteness that is Kouta Hirano...I could just pinch his wittle cheeks!

Hi all, and welcome to chapter 9, where Alucard is acting even weirder and Integral is dead to the world...sort of...I'm so glad that you all like it, and once again, I'm sorry if the characterization is off.

Chapter 9

Alucard's red eyes snapped open at the feel of someone's rather cold hand on his face. He shifted his gaze around the room until it settled on a blonde woman sitting next to him. "Seras?"

"Oh!" the cool hand jerked away from his forehead and he released a tiny groan of displeasure. "You're awake!" he felt her brush his hair from his eyes, and once again the hand rested on his forehead.

"Where is Master?"

"She's upstairs, napping..." she placed her hands on either side of Alucard's broad shoulders and shoved him back down into his coffin. "She's taking a break, and I'm watching you until she wakes up."

"Oh, I see." he let out a small sigh and complied when Seras shoved him down into the satin lining. "...is it raining, Seras?"

Seras looked at her master quizzically for a moment before she realized that he probably couldn't tell what was going on in the manor while he was like this. "Yes, it just started a few minutes ago,"

"I thought so," he muttered quietly as he shifted his position in his bed. "If it is, Integral won't wake up until it stops."

"Oh, has she always been like that?" she was trying to make light conversation to keep Alucard from falling back asleep. She didn't want him to go to sleep...he might not wake up, and she didn't want that.

"Yes," he grunted. "She would always sit in the library and doze while it was raining..." he turned his gaze from the ceiling to her. "Why are you suddenly so interested in Integral's sleeping habits?"

"Erm...no reason, Master." she dipped a washcloth into the basin of water she had refilled earlier and began to wash his face, which in turn was eliciting what sounded like purrs from the elder vampire. He unconsciously leaned into Seras's hand as she was washing his face. "Does that feel nice, Master?"

"Yes, Seras," he purred. "Yes it does..."

Seras sighed as she removed the cloth from his face and dipped it back into the basin, her mind drifted as she again began to wash Alucard's face and he, again, began to purr. "Mm...Imi este somn.." his eyelids started to droop as she rubbed the cool cloth against his face.

"Master!" Seras stopped what she was doing, had he just talked to her in Romanian? What had he said? "W-what did you say?"

"I'm sleepy...police girl..." she stiffened as she heard her old nickname come over his lips, he must have been tired if he was calling her that. The last time he had called her that was when Pip was still alive.

"All right then, Master. If you're tired," she caressed his forehead. "Go to sleep, then." she didn't receive as response as Alucard had all ready drifted far into la la land.

break-

"_Vlad," someone was shaking the young boy on the shoulder, he swatted the hand away as he grunted and rolled over in his sleep. "Vlad, trezese-te..." the shaking became more violent "Trezese-te!"_

"_Mama..." the boy rolled over on to his back and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?"_

_The black haired woman standing beside the bed had a look of absolute dread on her face. "Hurry, my son...you must get out of bed, now..."_

"_De ce?" the young boy pulled his bedclothes back and stood in front of his mother while she hurried and dressed him._

"_The Turks have come today..." the woman suddenly looked up at the face of her ten year old son, which was contorted in rage._

"_De ce? Why do they have to come and take us away from tata?" Vlad stamped his foot on the floor. "I will not go!"_

"_But, Vlad, my son, we must if we are to protect the people."_

"_We can protect the people by other means, mother!" the young boy looked at the woman stood in front of him. "We can wage war against them, mother!" he shouted._

"_Shh, no, Vlad, we mustn't do that...War would most certainly mean our end...no, your father will not risk opening war with the Turks..."_

"_The people mother! I have seen them! They hate living under the Turks's thumbs! They hate the Turks as much as I do! They will fight for their king if he only but calls them!"_

"_That is why, my son, your father will not risk it...it would mean certain death for them." Vlad's mother took him by the shoulders and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please Vlad, understand."_

"_I understand." the boy snapped, pulling his mother's hands from him. "I understand that all of you are worthless cowards!" realizing what he had just said, he turned his hazel gaze upon his mother. She was staring at him, he looked for rage in her chocolate orbs, but he could not find any. All he could see was hurt. "No," he started as the woman turned and started for the doorway. He knew what would happen now...the boy didn't know how he knew, but he knew that his mother would never come back for him, not matter how much he cried for her to._

break-

"Don't leave, mama! Don't go! I'm sorry! NO! Please! MAMA!" Alucard shot up in his coffin, crimson tears streaming from his face as his body shook from the nightmare. Seras was curled up on the floor next to the coffin, apparently no one had heard his outburst. He lifted himself out of the coffin, stepped over his slumbering fledgling, and moved towards the door. He would just go out on the roof for a little while until he stopped crying, and then perhaps he would take a short walk to stretch his legs.

Hopefully, he wouldn't run into anyone on the way up there. His powers had become rather weak since he had become ill and he couldn't teleport anymore. Since when had he had a dream like that? Since he came back from Rio?

He didn't notice Integral as she opened the door to her room and stepped out of it. He didn't notice the odd look that passed over her face when she saw him walk by, and he didn't notice her start to follow him up the stairs and onto the roof.

He sighed as the cool night air collided with his face, it had been a long time since he had been out here. _A little bit too long._ He walked over to his usual sitting place and sat down, crossing his legs under him. He set his hands under his chin and looked out at the gleaming lights of London.

Integral silently watched him from the doorway that led to the roof. What on earth was he doing up here? He was supposed to be in bed. She saw something scarlet trickle down his cheek and she felt a funny twinge in her stomach. Was he crying? She let her curiosity get the better of her as she slipped out the door and closed it quietly behind her. She walked quietly, but yet cautiously over to his chosen spot.

"How long have you been here?"

She froze. When had he...? "Not long..." he quickly wiped his face with his glove and grunted. She took it as an invitation to sit, so she did. "Why are you up here?"

"No reason..." he answered. "I'm just...thinking..."

"I see," she answered, and took a look at the glove he had wiped his face with. It was stained red. So, he **had** been crying. She pretended not to pay it any attention and instead joined him in gazing at the lights of London.

The long silence was finally broken by Alucard. "It's a lovely evening, don't you agree?"

"Alucard," Integral shifted her gaze on him. "Every evening for you is lovely..." she turned back to London and inhaled deeply. "But, yes, I suppose it is..."

"Seras told me that it was raining earlier, was it?"

"Yes, it had just started when I came from having a bath...I had just woken up when you walked by..."

"I see." he shifted one leg out from under him and let it hang over the edge of the roof. "So, you just decided to sate your curiosity and you followed me..."

"Yes," Integral replied somewhat sheepishly, her cheeks tinging pink. A low chuckle started to come from Alucard and soon it was quickly becoming laughter as Integral's lips curled into a smile. His laughter was infectious and she soon found herself laughing with him. "W-What's so funny?"

"Y-You," he stuttered between guffaws. "You...you were embarrassed..." he stopped laughing long enough to see some semblance of anger pass over her face, but it was quickly gone and was replaced by her smile. It wasn't long before both of them cracked up again and were laughing on the roof like madmen.

Alucard's dream was suddenly forgotten as both he and Integral sat on the roof, reminiscing about the mischief they got into when she was a child. Integral was smiling at him as he recounted the time about a cookie jar and hot fudge, when he suddenly stopped and stared at her. "What?"

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time, Integral."

Integral's smile faded and was replaced by a red-ish tinge on her cheeks. "I.."

"No, don't stop...I like it when you smile." he watched as her lips curled back into the smile she had been wearing for the past hour. "That's better." he ran a long finger down her cheek, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing as he did so.

"A-Alucard..."

"I have to go now, Master. After all, I need my rest and I am quite tired..." he smiled at her as he reached down to take her hand. She took it and he lifted her to her feet. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and whispered "Thank you," as he began to walk towards the door and slipped out of sight, leaving a bewildered Integral behind.

TBC...

YAY! THIS CHAPTER IS A LONG ONE! YAY! Thank you to all who read this and review, and thanks to all that read and don't review. I'm so glad that you all like it! FF7:AC comes out on the 13th and even though it will be subtitled, I'm still going to buy it! Until chapter 10!

Imi este somn I'm sleepy

_De ce? _ why?

_Trezese-te _ Wake up

Also, sorry if some of Alucard's past doesn't click with the history books...haha...I'm not a history buff...


	10. Chapter 10

Illness

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer- I don't own Hellsing and blah blah blah

Hi there and welcome to chapter 10! I may not be updating as much as my home schooling days have started again, but I will try to continue.

Chapter 10

Alucard released a low growl as he tossed and turned in his coffin, unable to find a cool spot in which to lie and fall asleep. It had been a few hours since his brief respite to the roof and upon his return to his quarters, had found Seras beside herself with worry at waking and finding an empty coffin. He had, of course, explained where he had gone and had simply told her that she had fallen asleep and he did not wish to wake her.

In the meantime, Integral had come down while all of this was going on and had found it to be quite amusing. He growled again as the spot he had found suddenly grew uncomfortable and he once again shifted his position.

"Can't sleep, Alucard?" Integral was sitting in a small chair that Walter had brought down for her, cigar smoke drifted up to the ceiling.

"I really wish you wouldn't smoke those in here." he muttered. "I hate how they smell..." he pushed open the lid to the coffin and sat up.

"I'll do as I wish to do, Alucard." he growled and crawled out of the coffin, appearing behind his master and snatching the cigar from her hands, placing it in between his index finger and thumb. Integral scowled at him. "Give that back, you bloody monster!"

"No," he grinned and pressed the cigar between the palms of his hands and when he opened them back up, it was gone. "Don't you know that these things are bad for you?"

"DAMMIT ALUCARD!" she shot up out of the chair and stood at her full height. She suddenly stopped when she saw the playful smirk on his face. "You must be feeling better..."

"A bit, yes..." he grinned and sat down on top of his coffin. "Any luck with that journal?" he jerked his head in the direction of the little leather book sitting on his table.

"No, as I've said, the last entry is missing..." she arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't know anything about your condition?"

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies." Integral snorted, apparently, he was feeling better.

"All right then, Alucard. We'll play your little game." a small smirk lit her face. "Tell me what is wrong with you."

"Nothing. Yet everything, Integral." she sighed, again with the riddles. "You have three guesses."

She growled and sat down in the chair, crossing her legs. "Is it the seals?"

Alucard shook his head and his grin grew wider. He did so enjoy games. "No, but you are on the right track." he watched as Integral's eyebrows furrowed, trying to think of another guess.

"Is it my blood?" she watched as he shook his head again. "Well, then what?"

"Ah-ah, you must play the game right, Master...one more guess."

"Fine...does it have something to do with..." she stopped as something suddenly made itself known to her. "It's your slaves, isn't it?" she looked at him, he was sitting stock still, just staring at her. She had hit the nail on the head. "Your souls? They're doing this to you?"

"Yes,"

"You can't control them?"

"No..." he muttered, he shifted his gaze to the floor and then looked back at Integral. "Since you, for lack of a better term, neglected to take care of your pet," he watched her twitch at the word 'neglected'. "The seals didn't have the full effect, and my slaves didn't get put back on the shelf properly. Not to mention that the war was the first bit of exercise they'd had in a while."

"I see." she lean back in the chair. "So they want out?"

"Sort of..." she could tell he was fumbling around for the best way to describe it. "It's like...indigestion..."

"Explain"

"When you released the seals, I released my souls gradually at first, remember?"

"How could I forget."

"Well, when you replaced all the levels of the seals so quickly, you crammed them back into me, and then, you forgot to feed me your blood...which has added to the effect of 'soul indigestion'..."

"I see. I think. Let me get this straight. Your souls are basically trying to fight their way out of you, which is having adverse effects on your body."

"Yes, exactly. They all want out at the same time..."

"I see. So how would we go about curing this indigestion?"

"Purging." he watched as she arched an eyebrow, then continued. "If I let enough souls free, then I will eventually get better. But if I stay as I am..." he trailed off and just stared at her in silence.

"They'll tear you apart from the inside and out..."

"And I will die," a heavy, oppressing silence fell onto the room.

"That will not happen, Alucard," Integral stood up and knelt down beside him. "I won't neglect you again...tell me how to do it. Tell me how to make you better."

"It won't be easy." he complied as she grabbed his wrist and tugged on it, meaning for him to stand. She let go of his wrist and let his arm drop back to his side. She started for the doorway, stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Is it ever easy?" Alucard smirked and followed his master out of the doorway.

TBC...

OKAY! That was chapter 10...I hope you all like it, and mebe I'll have the next one up soon? Soo...hot...116 and going up...I live in mississippi and the humidity is killer. XX

If I could run around nekkid, it would help immensly. Does my southerness show up in my writing? plz let me know. And to celebrate the tenth chapter, if any one can guess my age correctly without asking and without looking at my profile or anything, I might be able to poke my sister into drawing one lucky winner a fanart of their choice.


	11. Chapter 11

Illness

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer- Do I have to? --;

'Ello! And welcome to chapter 11! YAY! CHAPTER 11! LOL. Someone has won the contest I was running. The lucky winner was LadyAkki who guessed the nail on the head. I'm 17, and all of those that guessed 17 reveiwed AFTER she did. So she won. She will be the proud owner of one AxI fluff fanart as soon as my sister get's started on it, so please be patient, LadyAkki XD

Chapter 11

"All right," Integral stepped into a dark room as Alucard reached over her shoulder and flipped a light switch. The dark room was suddenly bathed in a pale yellow light and it revealed a dusty lab table sitting in the middle of the room. A tray full of rusted knives sat next to it, and there appeared to be bloodstains on the walls.

Alucard let out a visible shudder as he stepped into the room. "I hate this place." he walked over to the metal table and ran a gloved finger over its surface, shuddering again as memories began to flood his mind. He was snapped from his reverie by Integral's hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right..." she was staring at the dark red places on the walls. "...is this where...?"

"Yes, this is where Abraham did his little experiments." another shudder, Integral's grip tightened on his shoulder.

"We won't be here long..." she let go of his shoulder and walked to the other side of the room. "You say that everything we need is here?"

"Yes," he swept his coat sleeve over the table to remove the dust and he sat down upon it. "The book should be in that cabinet there."

Integral shuffled through some of the clutter in the room and headed over to the wooden cabinet he was pointing at. She pulled open the decayed doors and saw the object to their success. She grabbed the leather bound book and walked back over to the lab table. "Is this it?"

"Yes, give it here." Alucard took the book in his hands and opened it hurriedly to the last page. The text was in some foreign language. "This is Dutch," he ran his finger over a passage and then looked up at Integral. "Abraham used to put all of his documents in Dutch to prevent someone from finding them and using them for things other than their intended purpose."

"It sounds like he was a smart man." Integral watched as his eyes scanned the pages. His finger tapped a paragraph.

"Here, this is what needs to be done." he cleared his throat. "In order to purge the excess souls from Alucard's body, I have performed a variety of experiments, all of which have failed." he paused

"...go on." Integral sat down next to him as he continued to read.

He skipped down a few passages. "I have finally found a way to purge Alucard of the excess souls...it is a painful process for him, but he will be better for it in the end, I think." he swallowed rather loudly and continued. "In order to purge Alucard of these rouges, one must preform a sort of magical ritual. It requires immense concentration. The caster MUST NOT BE DISTURBED AT ALL COSTS! For if the caster happened to become distracted, the process will be interrupted and Alucard will perish."

Integral's eyes widened. "I don't know if I can do it."

"As long as you tell everyone not to disturb us, it will be fine." he bent the page and closed the book. He lay his face in Integral's hair and inhaled her sweet scent.

"I know...but, what if I mess up part of the chant?"

"You won't. Trust me." he picked up the book again and opened it to the page he had marked. "Just look over this while I get everything else ready." he pointed to a paragraph that was written in Latin. She nodded and began to read.

break-

"You can't." Integral was in the kitchen, still studying over the spell. Walter was looking at her with a pleading expression. "Please, Integral, don't do this. This spell also takes a lot out of the caster."

"I don't care what happens, Walter." she slammed the book shut and looked up at the former butler. "As long as this gets my top man back, I don't care what the side effects are."

He sighed as he saw that familiar fire in her eyes. Now he knew that no matter what anyone else said, she was going to do as she pleased. "All right, Integral," he placed a cup of tea down in front of her. "But at least let me come with you in the event that something may go wrong."

"No," she took a sip of the tea. "There can be no one present while this is being done. Alucard wants it that way. I want it that way. And that, Walter, is final." she set the teacup down on the saucer and then picked the book back up. "Just make sure that we are not disturbed in anyway, understood?"

"Yes, Integral." he sighed and placed some pastries in front of her. She arched an eyebrow. "Eat, Integral. You need to make sure you're strong enough to do this, and going in on an empty stomach will not help."

She picked up one of them and smiled. "Thank you,"

"Your welcome, Integral." he returned her smile and sat down next to her. "Integral,"

"Yes, Walter?"

He placed her hand on hers and squeezed it gently. "Please, be careful. Black Magic is a tricky thing..." he squeezed her hand again, like he was afraid to let go of it again. "I don't want to loose you...I don't even want to experience coming close to it ever again..."

"I understand, Walter." she got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be all right, I promise..." she felt his arms wrap around her back. They both sat there in each other's embrace for a moment. Integral pulled away as she heard Alucard clear his throat.

"Master, everything is ready."

"All right, Alucard...I'll be there in a moment." she gave Walter's hand a squeeze before she let it drop back down to his side. "Remember, Walter, no matter what happens, **do not** enter that room."

"Yes, Integral," he watched his 'daughter' walk away from him and over to Alucard, whom was standing in the door way. She took the vampire's hand and they both walked down the dark hallway, down the basement stairs, and out of his sight.

TBC...

Hehehe. Okay, there it was. Chapter 11. I hope that this chapter is as good as the rest of them. And if you couldn't guess, it's almost over. Anyways, until next time, and as always, REVIEW! And check out my IxE one shot, plz?


	12. Chapter 12

Illness

by: Alucard's Bane

Disclaimer- ALUCARD!

Alucard pops up in his leather outfit with a collar around his neck Alucard- You called?

Bane- Go on, you do it.

Alucard- ;-- fine...My Bane does not own Hellsing or anything in the near vacinity.

Bane- okay! pulls out whip Let's start the fun!

Alucard- XD

Chapter 12

Integral kneeled on the cold floor of the laboratory, a knife in her hand that was poised at her wrist. "Are you sure about this, Alucard?"

"Yes, the Glyph must be drawn using pure Hellsing blood." he was leaning against the wall, watching her. "Just a small bit of your blood...and the rest will take care of itself."

"And what about after the Glyph is drawn?"

"I lie down in it, and you start the chant...the souls all go whoosh and presto, we're done." Integral sighed, he made it sound so easy. If she got interrupted while performing the chant, Alucard would be lost in his own mind. If she wasn't careful when his souls began to release, they would drag her with them.

She once again poised the knife at her wrist. "Are you ready, Alucard?"

"As ever." Integral winced as she felt the cold metal of the blade bite into her skin, and not soon after, felt the blood rising to the surface of the cut. It ran down her upheld wrist and dripped onto the floor. She teetered a bit as the blood started to come faster, Alucard rushed to her side and supported her.

"T-That's enough...Alucard..." she felt his tongue sweep over her wound, she was panting, and sweat was beading on her forehead. She turned her gaze to the blood that had spilled on the floor, it was spreading and seeping into the cracks of the flagstones.

It spread all over the room and soon there was a bright red pentagram on the floor, similar to the sigil on Alucard's gloves. She felt Alucard release her wrist and she watched him walk over to the Glyph and sit down in the middle of it. "Do you have the chant, Integral."

"Y-Yes." she scrambled for the book lying next to her and flipped it open to the marked page. She began reading from it, the words from an ancient language gliding over her tongue as if she had known them all her life.

The Glyph around Alucard began to glow. He lay down and closed his eyes as Integral continued the rhythmic chanting. He felt himself starting to drift and the chanting began to get louder and louder. He was jolted out of his doze when a poker hot pain shot through every fiber of his body, causing him to cry out.

Integral tried to pay no mind to his screams as she continued the chanting and the light from the Glyph got brighter and brighter. His screams became continually louder as she chanted on, but the room suddenly fell silent save for her chanting. She lifted her eyes from the book to see a person standing next to Alucard. It was a young woman, Integral continued to chant as the young woman smiled and waved at her before she disappeared.

Alucard stole a glace over at Integral, she was still chanting, sweat was beading all over her face and she looked tired. _Just a few minutes more_...his eyes widened when he heard Integral sputtering. He looked up to blood running from her mouth and nose as if someone had hit her there.

Integral felt another sharp stab in her gut and felt more blood running from her mouth. She would be damned if she would fail now. _So this is what Walter had meant._ She resisted the urge to gag and kept chanting as Alucard's screams once again reached her ears. She felt her energy leaving her as another soul was released from him.

Black was beginning to dot her vision as she another stab and more blood came. But, even so, she persisted in her chanting, unaware that Alucard was yelling for her to stop. A sharp pain shot through her entire body and the book fell from her hands. The glow from the Glyph slowly faded and a small smile played on her face. _There...it's done. _Her body hit the ground with a resounding thud.

break-

Integral awoke to find herself in a grassy field, the sky was overcast and dark, signaling that a storm was brewing. She lifted herself from the ground and dusted her clothes off as she took in her surroundings. She was in a meadow. She walked forward a bit and realized that she was on the Hellsing grounds.

_Why am I out here?_ She walked a few more steps forward. _I thought I was...in the basement..._her head swam and she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Hello, Integral." she whipped her hand around to the owner of the voice to see a young man positioned against a large oak tree. He was a tad younger than she was, his hair was blonde and stuck out at funny angles. His eyes were the same color as hers.

"Who are you?" she backed away from the strange man. "What are you doing here?" _And where the hell is Alucard?_

"Alucard won't be coming here, darling." the man stopped in front of her and offered her his hand. She took it somewhat reluctantly.

"How do you know about Alucard?" she knew this man...or rather, she **had** known this man. He seemed familiar to her. The way he held his hand and pulled her along with him gently.

"That is a stupid question, Integral." he lead her to a large rock and motioned for her to sit. "You don't remember who I am, do you, Teggy?"

Her eyes widened. _Teggy? That's...that's what..._"Father...?" she looked up at him, he was smiling at her. The sky had changed to a sunny display, birds were chirping and a slight breeze was blowing.

"Yes, Integral..."

"Why are you here?"

Arthur leaned forward and whispered. "No, the question is, why are** you **here?"

"What's going on!" she shot up. "Where the hell am I?"

"...you haven't figured it out?" he stood up and clucked his tongue. "You were always a bit slow, Integral."

Her eyes widened again. "No," the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "No, I can't be!" she pulled her hand from his. "This is some sort of dream...or nightmare!"

"Integral," he snatched her by the wrist. "You can't hear them? You can't hear them calling for you?"

"Who!" she struggled to get her hand free. "Who's calling!"

"Shh," he put a finger to his lips. "Listen."

"_Master!"_ he was right...it was faint, but she could hear someone calling her.

"You see?" he let go of her wrist. "It's not your time yet. Not yet."

"Father?"

"_Oh, God, no..."_ Seras. That was Seras. She felt her surroundings begin to fade as the voice got louder.

"_Integral..."_ Walter. She felt herself getting light as her legs went out from under her.

"I'll see you again. Your mother and I will be here when you come back." Arthur began to fade until nothing was left but black. She felt herself starting to fall.

break-

Alucard lean over his master's body, crimson tears flowing down his cheeks as he shook her gently. "Master..."

Seras stood in the doorway, Walter was not too far behind her when he heard her say. "Oh, God, no..." he pushed the child away and looked down into the lab. Integral was lying on the floor, her body battered and bruised, she was still. He flew down the steps and knocked Alucard against the wall.

"You bastard!" he yelled, pinning the elder vampire to the wall with his arm. "You killed her!" rage filled him. Alucard didn't put up any resistance as Walter began to hit him as hard as he possibly could. Walter felt Seras trying to pull him away from Alucard, and she succeeded. "I'll kill him! LET ME GO!" he trashed against her.

"Walter, stop it." she whispered. "Hurting Master is not going to bring her back. You know that."

"I..." he lowered his arms. "You're right." he watched as Alucard again slithered back to her body. He watched as Alucard scooped her up from the floor, and he watched as he walked out of the cold basement. "...Integral..."

break-

Alucard phased up to the rooftop and pressed Integral's body against his. He rocked back and forth with her, and pushed her bangs from her eyes. He felt something burbling in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time.

A single howl pierced the air around the Hellsing manor, it crawled into every nook and cranny that it could, shaking the house to its very foundation. More crimson tears began to run down his cheeks and plopped onto her still face.

His eyes widened as he felt a hand on his face. "Alucard..." a hoarse voice reached his ears. "Don't cry. I'm all right."

"Master." he looked down at her. She was looking up at him with a smile on her face. She winced slightly as his arms pulled her into a hug.

"Alucard be careful...I'm quite sore."

"Forgive me, Master." he released his grip, allowing her to sit up. "I...I thought..."

"What? That I was dead? Alucard, you know that a Hellsing doesn't give up that easily." she smirked at him. "Now, let's get inside and celebrate your recovery, eh?" she tried to stand, but her legs turned to jelly and she teetered. Alucard caught her under the arms and righted her.

"Need a little help, Master?"

Integral smiled. "Yes, I suppose that I do." she took his arm that he offered and they phased through the floor into the room that he had left a few moments ago. Seras and Walter were still there. Seras's eyes widened.

"Ohmigod..." she stuttered. "Sir Integral!" she ran over to her and caught her in a hug. "You're all right!"

"Yes, yes, Seras." she wheezed. "Breathe...air.."

"Oh, sorry." she blushed and released her from the bear hug. Integral turned to Walter.

"Integral..."

"I know, Walter." she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I should have listened to you." she lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Integral. But you did promise, didn't you?"

"I did," she turned to Alucard. "So, feeling better?"

"Much. See?" he lifted Integral's hand and let her touch his face. It was cold, like it was supposed to be.

"Yes, everything seems to be in order. I was saying to Alucard on the roof that we should be celebrating!" she turned to Walter. "You get the drinks."

"Yes, Integral." he saluted and headed off.

"Go help him, Seras."

"Yes, Sir!" she bolted out the door after Walter, leaving Alucard and Integral alone. She turned to him.

"I'm glad you're all right now,"

"And I, you." he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, planting his lips on hers before she could protest. He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"You know this means that things are going back to normal around here?"

"Yes, Master, I realize." he grinned as she pulled from his embrace and walked up the steps. He followed soon after, thoughts in his mind of what Integral would do if she got too drunk.

THE END!

YEAH! WOOOHOOO! This was the final chapter. See. I can do tear jerkers too...anyways, my butt hurts now, so I'm cutting it off here. Mebe I'll write more on my other one. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that it all wasn't going too fast! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! KISS KISS!

-Bane


End file.
